You Tainted Him, Meg
by TheSongContinues
Summary: Based in 7x01, what would have happened if God!Castiel had met Meg, oneshot. (First time writing full smut so reviews are appreciated)


The more Meg thought about it, the more she realized her last time with the Winchesters was a total waste of time. Since then she had gone into hiding, Crowley was still around which meant Meg couldn't be, she was one of the remaining Lucifer loyalists left on the surface and that's how she wanted it to be- she wasn't ready to go back to the endless torture just yet, and what was the rush anyway?

One thing she did regret deeply from the her last encounter with the Winchesters was that she didn't go back to see Castiel after her sudden departure, she felt that there was a lot of missing aspects to their little 'Pizza man' moment- even though she had no idea what any pizza man would have to do with that, but she guessed it was some kind of badly written and budget porno. Meg could still remember everything about it though; she could remember his rough hands tangled in her hair, she could feel the wall as he pushed her small meatsuit forcefully against it- and to think, she only wanted to swipe his angel blade, but it turned out to be much more fun.

However- it had been a considerable amount of months since the event occurred, and ever since then Meg had been on the down low. She had been staying in a number of cheap motels, of course she didn't need them, being a demon- but it just seemed safer staying in them than spending most of her time out in the open. One of the many elements of staying in motels was the television, it had both its pros and cons, crap television was often a con, but it was a pro when it came to Meg's sick and twisted demonic sense of humour.

On this particular day, she found herself flicking from channel to channel- each and every station was filled with absolute shit that most people found to be entertaining. After an eternity (or what at least felt like it) of channel surfing, Meg had decided to stick with a news channel, at least it was more informative than any other channel.

"…_But some are already calling this, an act of god…" _

Those ten words brought an immediate smirk to Meg's lips- god, he was long gone, it wasn't a mystery to anyone that he was gone, if he was still there why would he allow such terrible things to happen to his precious Earth? Her hand reached over to the remote and her long, thin fingers were ready to press the button for the next channel of shit to appear on the screen, but she was stopped by her own curiosity.

"…_We all saw him. No beard."_

'_Oh great, just some nutter claimin' he's god again…' _Meg thought to herself with an eye roll, she was beginning to wonder if the entire church was high.

"…_No robe, he was young… and sexy… he had a rain coat…"_

One person came to mind, a person who was young, and sexy… but didn't exactly wear a rain coat- but it was a coat anyway. But could he, the man who she had spent almost a year thinking about, could he have become god? Meg didn't pay attention to the rest of the news report; she was too busy piecing the puzzle together. But she was finally brought out of her thoughts by a loud, in fact defining bang. The lights had exploded and the television had stopped simultaneously. Her gaze slowly rose so she could look at the reflection in the screen- and there she saw a familiar figure standing behind the sofa.

"You tainted him, Meg…" That voice alone brought chills to Meg's vessel, she dared look him in the eye so she kept with the reflection, she watched as his hands, the hands she had been fantasising over for almost a year, lower onto her tiny shoulders and pull her back onto the sofa. "…You made him sin, he lusted over you… He was greedy over your vessel." His head and lips hovered over her ear.

"I'm guessin' you're god then, Castiel?" Meg was supposed to feel threatened by him, god- but she wasn't in the slightest. She closed her eyes and felt her shoulders relax into his grip and Castiel- a large, dark and almost unnatural smirk grew across his lips.

"I like to look people in the eye when I talk to them." The male growled and wrapped his hand roughly around her soft pale neck, earning a whimper from Meg's lips. Castiel chuckled; his fingers began to stroke her neck. Meg's eyes shot open and she jerked her head away, but his grip was too strong. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you… You're just so used to being on top… Can't handle being underneath someone for once?" Instead of struggling, Meg's head raised, their eyes locked and she couldn't stop herself from mirroring his smirk.

"Oh I don' mind being dominated, baby- think you could handle me?" The hand that wasn't on her on her neck collided harshly with her cheeks and Meg couldn't help herself, her smirk became even more wicked and her eyes darkened, like she was warning him.

"Are you challenging me?" He spat down to her, both of his hands parted with her vessel and he walked around the sofa, Meg stayed in position, waiting for him- she was ready, she had been ready for this since their lips parted for the second time, and there was no way she would be giving up now.

Castiel placed a hand on her chest, pushing her body flat onto the sofa. Meg looked up to him and opened her mouth; she was completely devoted to him… That was a strange thought to Meg, a demon- a Lucifer loyalist in fact, was now completely willing under god. He placed his legs either side of her, he ran a hand through her hair, messing it up slightly in the process before pressing his lips onto her neck, his teeth dug into the skin and bit down slowly, his teeth biting through the skin and demon blood began to flood into his mouth until he was satisfied.

"Make a meal out of me then…" She whispered and scrunched the labels of his trench coat up in her hands, pushing them off his shoulders in the process. Castiel didn't mind and let the coat slide off his arms and slip onto the motel room floor. He ran a hand through her hair again but this time, he tugged her head with it. He smirked over her and opened his mouth, her blood dripped from his lips- some slid down her chin and into her cleavage while the rest of her blood slipped into her open mouth.

"Mmm, gladly." And he was at it; his mouth and tongue latched themselves onto her blood covered neck and licked all around the skin, occasionally biting. His hands tore off her leather jacket off her shoulders and threw it down next to his coat. Castiel's tongue slid back up her neck and scraped over her chin before plunging down deep between her lips and into her wide and obliging mouth. Their tongues slid around and over each other's sloppily, Meg's hands shakily unbuttoned his shirt but was stopped half way by Castiel, he pulled away from the kiss and stood up, picking up her light body in his arms.

In no time at all, Castiel threw Meg's light body onto the bed, she landed on her back and smirked darkly at the god standing in front of her. They both took this time to take off their own clothes, Meg started with her purple top- revealing a black lace brazier, she let the garment drop carelessly on the carpet next to her bed. Castiel finished what Meg started; the only thing left on the upper half of his body was his tie which was now hanging loosely from his neck. They both looked at each other, lust evident in both of their eyes as Castiel bent down and grabbed the hem of her jeans on both legs.

"Come on then baby… Show me why they call you god…" Meg breathed huskily; Castiel crawled up the bed, specifically crawling between her legs. On his way up, he slipped his fingers into her black lace panties, his fingers slid up and down her already wet folds. Meg watched as Castiel continued to crawl but left his hand in her panties, she placed one hand on his cheek and kissed his lips roughly, their mouths collided into one another, their teeth and tongues met and grazed against one another in intense and rough passion. Castiel was the first person to pull away from the kiss, he smirked down to the demon and slid her panties down, Meg kicked them off and moved her hands to his trousers and Castiel growled in disapproval. He pulled his tie off and grabbed Meg's hands in his own, he held them above her head and tied them up- Meg had no objections to this.

Castiel took this time to push his trousers off his legs, joining Meg's jeans at the bottom of the bed. He placed a firm hand on her neck and climbed on top of her once again until she was pinned against the bed by his large body. One hand remained on her neck, the other laid flat on the bed next to her- holding him up as he slid his erect member between her wet folds. His mouth latched down and rolled a nipple between his lips. Meg just lay there, her entire body was arched and her toes were curled due to the pleasure she was experiencing- plus, it's all she really could do, her hands were tied up after all. Their gaze met each other as Castiel rolled his lips and tongue around her sensitive bud, his other hand groped and fondled with the other breast. He finally brought his mouth away from her skin with a pop; his hand slapped her nipples harshly, earning a sharp moan from Meg.

"Tell me what you want me to do…" The god growled, his hands rubbed up and down her body. "…To that pretty little vessel of yours?" A single hand wondered towards her crotch, he slid a finger into her folds.

"Well, first I'd like you to untie me…" Meg breathed up to the god above her; he growled in disapproval but willingly untied the fabric that held her small and fragile wrists together. Without another world between the pair, Castiel placed his hand forcefully on her chest and their hips pressed violently together, his large member slipped deeply into her sex. Meg's hands slipped into his hair as her hips started to move with his. Their eyes were locked as the pair fucked violently; the entire bed was shaking, animalistic groans and moans spilled from their lips- but their eyes remained locked.

Castiel's facial expression changed into a smirk, that smirk which was dark and looked so out of place on his face. He began to speed up, louder moans escaped from her lips and broke their eye contact, closing her eyes tight shut as the pleasure built up inside her vessel- she wasn't exactly used to being fucked by god. The hand on her chest began to squeeze her breasts and run his thumb along her sensitive nipple, his other hand dug deep into the mattress space next to her head. She opened her eyes and leaned up; she licked up his lips and pressed their foreheads together.

"I can feel how wet your little vessel is… are you close?" Castiel groaned, his breath was hot against her lips. All Meg could do was nod violently at him; this made him chuckle and speed up slightly- earning a loud, almost a screaming moan from Meg. Her walls tightened around him and he let out a loud groan before slipping out of her, he climaxed hard- the strings of hot cum sprayed onto her stomach, Castiel groaned loudly. A few seconds later, Meg hit her orgasm too, the liquid covered his crotch and the bottom of his stomach. The pair gave each other looks of lust and desire before crashing their lips together again, this kiss wasn't rough like the other- it was deep and passionate.

"Meg… I have to depart now- just, look after him, Castiel… He won't remember much, but he needs a carer… okay?" Castiel whispered as their lips parted. Meg smirked up to him and stroked his cheek.

"And why should I do what you say?"

"You shouldn't… but he needs you- I'll see you soon, sooner than you think." He stood up and clicked his fingers. His hair fixed itself and his clothes met his body once again. He smiled at her, a smile that only Castiel could give her- a smile full of such innocence and kindness, something she hadn't seen from him at all in this encounter.

He snapped his fingers and god was no longer in the room, Meg just laid on her back- like Castiel was still on top of her. She thought about what he said, how Castiel would need someone to look after him, and she had absolutely no idea what he meant- all she knew was that she'd have to keep an eye on him- even if he lost his god status.


End file.
